


Sherko and the Locked Room

by TrashFictionCollective



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crossover Pairings, Locked In, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashFictionCollective/pseuds/TrashFictionCollective
Summary: Nothing like a burn scar splashed across the face to say bad boy.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Zuko
Kudos: 8





	Sherko and the Locked Room

**Author's Note:**

> Both Sherlock and Zuko are 25 years old in this one shot.

The locked room was too dark to see clearly, but no amount of blindness could deny the radiating body heat emanating from across the room. A bead of sweat threatened to drip down my forehead, but I disposed of it neatly with my handkerchief. Too bad I couldn’t take care of the other sweltering body parts.

_Nothing like a burn scar splashed across the face to say bad boy._

I don’t know what he sees in that May girl. Sure she can make knives dance in the air, but does she have my verbal repartee? My excellent wit?

_Typical men, choosing brawn over intellect._

“It’s too dark in here Sher.”

I looked up towards the direction the voice came from, my pants tightening around the crotch area immediately.

_Relax Sherlock. So what if he helped save the world? You did too. Just with less fantastical means._

“Maybe you should turn on the light.”

“I would if I could see obviously.”

“Why don’t you just create light with your fire?”

Silence fell between us, no doubt his young mind processing my ‘genius’ idea. Slowly but surely, light began to fill the room from his flame, an awkward expression quickly surfacing.

“Uh, thanks. Where are we?”

“Not a clue, but I don’t want to wait to find out. Maybe try burning the door?”

With a flick of the wrist, Zuko sent a small fireball towards the door. It was almost immediate that this plan wouldn’t work, the remaining embers growing cold as soon as it touched the ground. Seeing our one hope dwindle away made me both disheartened yet silently grateful. When else was I going to get alone time away from that minx.

_Darkness was better. He’s too hot in the light._

“I think it has some kind of spell ward placed on it.”

I was about to suggest another idea to Zuko when something caught my eye. At the very back of the room lay something large. Large enough for two people to lie down on. Comfortably.

A king size bed.

“Zuko, we’re in a bedroom. Check the side desks, maybe there is a clue or even better, a key to the door.”

We dashed over to either side of the bed, simultaneously flinging the drawers open like we were a pair of synchronised swimmers.

_It’s almost uncanny how in sync we are. Like two puzzle pieces fitted together._

“Found anything?”

“Zilch. You?”

“Nothing useful.”

“Sher, there’s something in the middle of the bed.”

We both reached for the rolled parchment, our heads colliding into each other and crashing into the pillows with a soft thud. His face was mere inches away from mine, begging me to take his virgin lips within my own. I lost myself in his golden irises. They were reminiscent of a lion, both fierce and tame depending on how it was treated.

“The parchment?”

Breaking me out of my trance, my fingers fumbled while unravelling the ribbon, the scroll spilling undone. There were just 2 words on the page, written in neat script that could only belong to my most trusted Watson.

_Have fun._


End file.
